Mr. Saturn
|caption = Mr. Saturn in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |class = Throwing |description = Walks around stage — throw him at your opponents! }} Mr. Saturn ( ) is a recurring species from the ''EarthBound'' series that also serves as throwing item in Super Smash Flash 2. It was confirmed in a picture at McLeodGaming in the announcement about and Saturn Valley. It was later confirmed to appear as an item on the fourth Smash Flash DOJO!!!. Overview Mr. Saturn is often seen as a joke item due to the low amounts of damage it deals when thrown, it can, however, break shielding. In Super Smash Flash 2, Mr. Saturn appears to be akin to their Super Smash Bros. Brawl counterpart, Mr. Saturn can be grabbed and thrown to opponents, dealing about 4% of damage if directly hit and 3% if it makes contact after bouncing off the ground. It may trip every now and then (a reference to a certain Mr. Saturn found in Mother 3). Also, when attacked, they will sidestep (instead of getting knocked back like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Origin .]] Mr. Saturns originate from ''EarthBound'' where they are depicted as innocent, strange but highly caritative species that reside on the Saturn Valley. They are also known for their characteristic way of dialect, based on series' creator Shigesato Itoi's young daughter calligraphy at the time, noted by ending their sentences with either "Zoom", "Boing", "Ding" or even "Dakota"; Mr. Saturn's sound effects in SSF2 may be based on these dialects. Itoi has described the Mr. Saturn as a "symbol of innocence", which may explain why they are so eager and passive about the fact they are used as throwing items. Gallery Screenshots Saturn_throw.png| throwing a Mr. Saturn at , who's using Paralyzer, on Fourside. Mr. Fox.png| holding a Mr. Saturn. Notice the latter's animation. Shield breaker with Mr. Saturn.gif| throwing a Mr. Saturn at while shielding, on Smashville. Early designs Saturn.gif|Mr. Saturn's first early design. Saturn1.png|Mr. Saturn, on Saturn Valley. Saturn2.png| being hit by Mr. Saturn from . Saturn3.png|Ness holding a Mr. Saturn, while Bowser falls. Saturn4.png| uses shield while holding Mr. Saturn. Saturn5.png|Mr. Saturn on the ground. Saturn around.png|A Mr. Saturn turning around. Trivia .]] *Mr. Saturn originally appeared in Saturn Valley as an stage element that could be picked and thrown. It would appear even if items were turned off. This has been scrapped as of the Beta version. **Saturn Valley also included a Mr. Saturn with a camera as a background character that ''SSF2'' Dev, Steven affectionately referred to "Frank the Saturn". Steve explained that this was a reference to the "photo guy" found in EarthBound, the name Frank comes from the protagonist of ''Dead Rising''; Frank West (who is also a photographer). When members of MG asked Steven why Frank the Saturn was there, Steven replied with "Call it Damian humor". Category:Character items Category:Throwing items Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series